Long Time Coming
by Rose1404
Summary: Kurt et Blaine sont sur le point d'annoncer une nouvelle à Burt. Chapitre 3 traduit
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

"Nous devons lui dire" déclara Kurt en regardant pour voir la réaction de son petit-ami. Blaine a gelé d'où il dansait.

"Non, nous pouvons le garder secret." dit-il fortement déclaré, l'alpha s'infiltrant dans son ton.

"Chéri, je sais que tu as peur de mon père, ce qui, soit dit en passant, devrait m'inquiéter en considérant que tu es un loup-garou alpha, mais il ne va pas aimer qu'on garde ce secret aussi longtemps que nous l'avons fait et tu sais combien de questions il m'a posé après que toi et lui vous soyez rencontrer parce qu'il a vu à quel point nous étions proches, même si nous venions littéralement de nous rencontré Blaine, il suspecte quelque chose." dit Kurt alors que Blaine lui tira la langue.

Kurt rit: "S'il te plaît, Blaine, je déteste lui mentir et s'il s'énerve, tu es un loup-garou, il ne pourra pas vraiment te faire grand-chose," dit Kurt.

"Très bien, on peut lui dire ou toi, tu peux lui dire pendant que je cour et me cache." dit Blaine en rampant sur le lit.

"Tu sais que ça signifie que nous devons le dire à Carole et Finn aussi." dit Kurt alors que Blaine se rapprocha.

Blaine s'arrêta près du visage de Kurt "Très bien, merde" murmura-t-il et Kurt rigola: "Finn va avoir une journée sur le terrain." dit Blaine en s'effondrant sur le lit. Kurt se mit à rire en roulant sur lui, une main sur le matelas, l'autre reposant sur la poitrine de Blaine.

"Je t'aime" soupira Kurt en déplaçant sa main jusqu'au cou de Blaine "Mmm Je t'aime aussi." dit Blaine en se redressant, son visage était maintenant plus près de celui de Kurt, il mit les doigts dans les cheveux derrière de la tête de Kurt, l'amenant dans un baiser dur qui s'est rapidement transformé en plus, gémissant dans la bouche de l'autre. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Blaine s'éloigna si vite qu'il tomba littéralement du lit avec un glapissement.

"Tu vas bien, Anderson," demanda Burt d'une voix amusée, "Jamais mieux," expliqua Blaine en se redressant alors que Kurt essayait d'étouffer ses rires, sans succès. Blaine lui lança un regard noir.

"Le dîner est prêt." dit Burt d'un ton bourru.

* * *

Ils descendirent les escaliers et la cuisine où ils trouvèrent Carole et Finn déjà dans la cuisine. "Bien, vous en avez mis tu temps." grogna Finn alors que Blaine alla aider Carole à mettre la table.

"Merci, mon chéri," sourit Carole. Blaine lui sourit en retour tandis que le groupe s'assit à la table. Ils mangèrent dans un silence relatif en dehors de quelques commentaires sur la nourriture.

Kurt poussa un soupir: "Après le dîner, Blaine et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire." La fourchette de Finn claqua dans son assiette, les yeux de Carole s'écarquillèrent et Burt pâli.

"Tu es trop jeune." dit instantanément Burt. "Non NON, pas ça, oh mon dieu," déclara Kurt: "Nous ne sommes pas fiancés ou n'avons l'intention de nous fiancés bientôt." Tout le monde se détendit instantanément, sauf pour Blaine qui restait tendu. Kurt le regarda avant de lui donner un coup de pied sous la table: "Détend-toi," dit-il dans à peine un murmure mais il savait que Blaine pouvait l'entendre: "Tout ira bien." et Blaine hocha la tête et expira lentement.

* * *

Après que la table ait été nettoyée et que les aliments furent retirés, ils se déplacèrent dans le salon, "D'abord, j'aimerais dire, s'il vous plaît, ne vous fâchez pas contre nous pour ce que nous allons vous dire," déclara Kurt en s'asseyant sur la causeuse, tirant Blaine avec lui.

"Mec, t'es pas enceinte?" demanda Finn. Blaine s'étrangla et Kurt regarda longuement Finn: "Attend, tu ne penses pas vraiment que les gars peuvent tomber enceinte." demanda Kurt.

"Nooon" dit Finn en tirant sur 'non'. "Non Finn, je ne suis pas enceinte." dit Kurt en roulant des yeux. "Okay cool" dit Finn alors que Kurt roula des yeux.

"D'accord, maintenant que ça c'est réglé, hum peut-être que tu devrais faire les honneurs," dit Kurt en regardant Blaine. L'alpha souffla un souffle instable, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Burt le rendait si instable et qu'il lui faisait se sentir hors d'équilibre car il a l'habitude d'être le 'mâle supérieur.' pour ainsi dire mais Burt le bouleversa et rendait son loup mal à l'aise.

Il soupira un souffle lent pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs: "D'accord, d'abord si vous voulez être en colère contre quelqu'un, soyez en colère contre moi et en second s'il vous plaît, essayez de ralentir votre cœur qui bat comme un fou, je ne veux pas que vous ayez une autre crise cardiaque." déclara Blaine

"Alors tu devrais peut-être ... attends?" dit Burt, gelé. Blaine aurait ri de son expression s'il n'était pas tellement nerveux. "Umm, oui, je me rends compte que vous allez pensé que je suis fou, mais je vous promets que je ne le suis pas."

"Arrête de tourner autour du pot, crache le morceau gamin" dit Burt, ayant presque l'air amusé. "Jesuisunloup-garou" Blaine parla rapidement ... silence complet ... "Tu peux répété." demanda Burt.

"Je suis un loup-garou," dit plus lentement Blaine.

"Oh, juste ça," murmura Burt. Finn avait l'air excité et Carole avait pâlit: "Chéri, tu te sens bien," demanda t-elle avec attention

Blaine regarda Kurt une seconde. Kurt lui sourit de manière encourageante: "Ok, oui, pour répondre à votre question, je me sens bien et je vous dis la vérité, je suis vraiment un loup-garou," dit Blaine.

"D'accord, par loup-garou, tu veux dire le changement lors de la pleine lune et tué avec des balles d'argent, le loup-garou." demanda Burt

"Hum non Je ne change pas qu'à la pleine lune, je peux me changer à volonté, mais elle est influencée par mes émotions. L'argent n'a vraiment aucun effet sur moi, mais certains d'entre nous sont vraiment allergiques à ça," répondit Blaine: "Ok d'accord." murmura tranquillement Burt.

"Écouter, je sais que ça fait beaucoup et je suis désolé d'avoir garder le secret pendant si longtemps vraiment, mais vous devez aussi comprendre que j'avais mes raisons ... Je devais savoir si je pouvais vous faire confiance parce que c'est une grosse affaire et si quelqu'un venait à le savoir et que nous sommes interrogés et je ne veux même pas penser à toutes les autres choses, alors je devais être sûr de protéger ma famille et ma meute." dit Blaine en dans une course.

"Je ne suis pas en colère, juste un peu en état de choc et pas encore tout à fait sûr de te croire." dit Burt.

Blaine sentit regardant Kurt glisser ses doigts dans les siens et les emmêler pendant que Blaine pensa un moyen de les convaincre. Finalement, il décida "Ok." murmura t-il en regardant le groupe: "Carole, aujourd'hui à l'hôpital vous avez nettoyé la merde de quelqu'un; Finn, tu ne t'es pas douché depuis aujourd'hui mardi et Burt, aujourd'hui au garage, Au lieu de prendre ce que Kurt a emballé pour vous, vous avez glissez un Slim Jim et un mountain dew comme vous l'avez fait chaque vendredi autant que je le sais depuis que je vous ai rencontré." dit Blaine et tout le monde regarda choqué, sauf pour Kurt qui fusilla son père des yeux: "Vraiment papa, pense à ton coeur et ce qui n'est pas bon pour toi." dit Kurt, énervé mais Burt l'ignora en faveur de regarder Blaine.

Blaine vit ses mains trembler là où elles étaient placées sur ses genoux, il soupira alors que Burt dit: "Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de quelques jours pour trier mes sentiments à ce sujet et m'habituer à l'idée." Blaine hocha la tête, il s'attendait à ce que ça se produise, il se leva et Kurt le regarda, confus: "Papa, Blaine ne nous blessera jamais." dit-il en s'accrochant à son compagnon: "Je sais, fils mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on n'a pas besoin de temps pour s'habituer à tout ça, c'est un loup-garou et jusqu'à il y a cinq minutes, je ne croyais pas que ça existaient et maintenant ils existent et ton petit ami est l'un d'entre eux et c'est beaucoup à prendre. J'ai besoin de temps pour m'assurer que je me sens complètement en sécurité avec lui et pour m'assurer que je suis à l'aise avec."

' _Oh, génial._ ' pensa Blaine, ' _Maintenant que tu l'as fait_ '. Juste au moment où Kurt dit d'une voix sombre: "Crois-moi, quoi que tu décides, rien n'affecteras de près ou de loin ma relation avec Blaine. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ne comprends pas, n'oublies pas ça pendant que tu feras ton choix." dit-il avant de se retourner et sortir de la pièce avec un regard de pure détermination sur son visage. Blaine lâcha un rire amusé au comportement de son compagnon.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire" demanda Burt à Blaine en se tournant vers lui.

"Faites votre choix d'abord, puis je vous le dirai" dit Blaine en se tournant et se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Et si je fais la mauvaise" l'appela Burt.

"Alors je vous suggère d'écouter les mots de votre fils." dit Blaine avant de sortir de la maison.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Quatorze jours ... Voilà combien de temps il fallut à Burt pour décider. Quatorze jours entiers de pure torture pour les garçons, car Burt a insisté pour les séparer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fait son choix.

Le quinzième jour après que Blaine leur ait dit la vérité, Burt se dirigea vers le domaine des Anderson, choquer par la taille de la maison (Elle était énorme), il s'arrêta et se gara avant de sortir et de se diriger vers la porte. La porte a éclaté avant qu'il ne l'ait atteint jusqu'à " **QUI OSE FRANCHIR LES FRONTIÈRES DU DOMAINE ANDERSON.** " explosa la voix de Wes avant que Blaine n'apparaisse à côté de lui "Fermez-là crétin," murmura-t-il avant de se retourner pour regarder Burt qui eut le souffle coupé.

Blaine avait l'air horrible, ses cheveux étaient en pagaille, sa peau était pâle il a l'air plus petit de taille.

"Tu as l'air horrible, gamin" dit-il et Blaine se mit à rire: "Oui, je suis un peu malade"

"Un peu, ne me fais pas rire, tu toussais du sang plus tôt," dit un autre garçon, apparaîssant de l'autre côté de Blaine et agrippant le coude de Blaine en éblouissant Burt.

"Je peux te parler seul, gamin." demanda Burt: "Oui, venez," dit Blaine en descendant les marches et vers les bois, il les conduisit vers un sentier caché pour ensuite des ruines cachées, il les conduisit à l'intérieur et Burt fut choqué de constater que l'endroit était entièrement meublé avec un grande télévision à écran plat et plusieurs canapés.

"C'est là que les adolescents traînent" déclara Blaine en s'asseyant sur l'un des canapés, Burt s'installa à côté de lui.

"Je suppose que vous avez des questions" demanda Blaine à Burt qui hocha la tête: "Ok, que voulez-vous savoir"

"Tout ce que je ne sais pas, tu peux m'expliquer." dit Burt: "Ok, eh bien je vous ai déjà expliqué que nous pouvons changer quand nous le voulons et que nous n'étions pas affectés par l'argent. Et je vais expliquer la hiérarchie des loups-garous. Ok donc n'avons pas de formes, nous sommes comme des loups dans la nature, c'est comme une pyramide et le plus bas, ce sont les loup réguliers, il n'y a rien de vraiment spécial, dans ma meute, il y a Trent, Thad, Sebastian et quelques autres que vous ne connaissez pas. Ensuite il y a les Omegas, ils gardent la paix pour moi, Nick et Jeff puis, après cela, ce sont les seconds qui me suivent, les miens sont Wes et David, après ça, il y a le Beta qui détient un certain pouvoir, mais pas d'une grande importance, puis l'Alpha qui est charge de la meute, c'est moi, je suis l'Alpha." dit Blaine avec un rire, Burt rigola calmement avant que quelque chose lui vint

"Attend qui est ton Beta, tu ne l'as pas mentionné." demanda Burt à Blaine qui rougit et le regarda en mordant sa lèvre: "Kurt."

"Kurt ... Attend, comment, il n'est pas un loup" demanda Burt en ayant l'air confus

"Il n'a pas a l'être, il est mon compagnon, ce qui signifie que nous sommes né l'un pour l'autre, il n'a pas besoin d'être un loup parce qu'il est né avec les instincts d'un bêta, ils ont été contenus jusqu'à ce que je les ai sortis quand il m'a rencontré, son instinct ont frappés et donc oui, c'est comme ça qu'il est mon bêta." dit Blaine

"Ok maintenant expliquez à tout ce truc de compagnon" demanda Burt: "Euh bien, vous avez des âmes sœurs dans votre culture bien, nos compagnons sont très semblables à part que les loups possède un niveau plus instinctif, alors quand nous rencontrons notre partenaire, nous le savons." déclaraBlaine

"Oui, mais comment le savez-vous" demanda Burt.

"Je l'ai fais quand je l'ai regarder, je peux l'entendre quand il parle, je peux le ressentir quand je le touche, je peux le goûter quand je l'embrasse, je peux le sentir dans son parfum, c'est l'essentiel, son parfum m'appelle plus que tout autre chose sur la planète. Ça m'influence plus que tout autre chose, il me calme quand je suis hors de contrôle, comme ça." dit Blaine

"Je ne sais pas si je te veux près de mon fils si tu peux perdre le contrôle au-delà du point de santé mental." dit Burt en palissant légèrement.

"Non non, vous ne comprennez pas, je ne pourrais jamais blesser Kurt, c'est physiquement impossible pour moi de même si je le voulais." rassura Blaine et Burt sembla se détendre

"Et pourquoi tu es malade comme tu l'es." demanda Burt

"Oh ça, hum ouais, c'est parce je peux pas être loin de lui pendant un certain temps, après quelques jours, mon corps commence à tombé malade car c'est son moyen de me dire d'aller le trouver et d'être avec lui, ce qui semble un peu stupide, mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à décider, je dois vivre avec ça." dit Blaine

"Fiston, si tu tombes malade en étant loin de Kurt, tout ce que tu avais à faire était d'appeler ou de venir à la maison, tu ne devais pas te rendre malade." dit Burt

"Eh bien, je voulais vous donner tout le temps dont vous aviez besoin pour prendre votre décision." dit Blaine

"Oui, bien, j'ai réfléchit et ça ne te déranga pas si nous nous joignons à vous pour diner afin que je puisse rencontrer tes parents." demanda Burt

"Non, pas du tout, c'est très bien," dit Blaine d'une voix choquée, Burt se mit à rire et se leva en souriant vers l'Alpha pâle: "Je reviens tout de suite, je dois appeller Carole." dit-il.

* * *

Environ une heure plus tard, Blaine était assit dans le salon avec sa sœur et sa meute, les regardant jouer avec les poupées quand il entendit le craquement du gravier, il était hors de son siège avant même qu'il ait traité le besoin de déplacer son loup l'amenant à son compagnon, il sortit de la porte et tira Kurt hors de la voiture et le pris dans ses bras. Kurt laissa échapper un souffle d'air et se détendit facilement d'être enfin dans les bras de Blaine avec un gémissement silencieux. Blaine soupira, se sentant revenir à la normale, c'était une sensation étrange, la maladie quittant son corps et ses forces revenant dans ses membres.

Il frissonna au sentiment avant de voir que quelqu'un lui parlait. Il s'éloigna de Kurt et se tourna seulement pour sentir que Kurt emmêla ses doigts dans sa chemise, son visage enfoui dans l'épaule de Blaine. Blaine se mit à rire: "Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit Carole?" Demanda-t-il poliment. Carole sourit: "Je t'ai demandé si tu pouvais m'aider avec la nourriture, mais tu semblais un peu occupé." dit-elle et Blaine rougit légèrement avant d'essayer de se déplacer à la voiture, Kurt pleurnicha et Blaine se mit à rire: "Bébé, je dois aller à la voiture" murmura-t-il à Kurt.

Kurt hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas: "Ça veut dire que tu dois me lâcher" dit Blaine alors que Kurt secoua la tête.

"Kurt" dit Blaine, son expression était amusante dans sa voix "Dis à Wes de le faire" murmura Kurt et Blaine se mit à rire puis se détacha doucement de Kurt.

Kurt gémit et suivit Blaine comme un chiot perdu du fond de la maison tout le chemin dans la cuisine de la maison, il regarda Sebastian quand il s'approcha de Blaine pour voir ce qui se trouvait dans le plat. Une fois que Blaine s'assis, Kurt se plaça sur les genoux de Blaine entoura Kurt dans les bras, le laissant se blottir contre sa poitrine, laissant circuler la connexion à travers eux et autour d'eux.

Il pressèrent leurs lèvres doucement, sentant la connexion s'allumé comme un arbre de Noël, le baiser lui-même était simple et affectueux, ils n'osaient rien faire de plus avec les adultes dans la pièce, même si les instincts leur disaient de faire plus. Blaine s'éloigna en ouvrant lentement ses yeux noisette teinté de jaunes. Un raclement de gorge les ramena à la réalité et Blaine se retourna et vit Burt dans l'encadrure de la porte, il entendit Burt haleter, regardant doucement les yeux de Blaine. Ils étaient d'un regard jaune coloré, mais quand Blaine cligna des yeux, ça a disparut.

Burt secoua la tête: "Il y a quelque chose que nous pouvons faire pour vous aider." demanda t-il

"Non, je pense que nous avons tout." dit la mère de Blaine, Maria Anderson et Burt a hoché la tête au moment où Nathan Anderson entra dans la cuisine "Bonjour famille, comment allons - Qui êtes-vous?" demanda t-il dit en regardant Burt et Carole à la porte

"Papa, c'est le père de Kurt, Burt Hummel et sa belle-mère, Carole Hudson." dit Blaine, faisant les présentation. Nate leurs serra la main avec un sourire poli: "Ils vont dîner avec nous." dit Blaine

"Oh! d'accord, désolé j'ai été au bureau toute la journée, mes excuses" dit Nate

"Tout va bien," dit Carole avec un sourire.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, les Anderson et Hudmels étaient tous assis pour dîner. "Alors je suppose que Blaine vous a parlé de nos ... Capacités particulières" dit Nate et Blaine renifla dans son verre, Kurt, à sa gauche, enterra son visage dans ses mains, ses épaules tremblant de rire et Maria roula des yeux avec un petit sourire.

"Hum oui, il nous a informez de ça récemment" répondit Burt

"Et je suppose que vous le prenez bien." dit Nate

"Nous sommes ici, n'est-ce pas." dit Burt en soulevant un sourcil, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Nate rougit

"Vous devez excuser mon père, il craint pour faire de petites conversations" dit Blaine. Il y a un bruit sourd et Blaine sursauta: "Aie, bon sang," dit-il en regardant son père. Tout le monde autour de la table se mit à rire.

"Enfin bref, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, Burt" demanda Maria, reprenant la petite conversation, elle semblait couler doucement à partir de là.

Après le dîner, Nate leur suggéra de se déplacer dans le patio. Les adultes se sont assis à l'extérieur et ont continué leurs conversation.

Finn, lui, proposa de jouer au football avec Blaine et sa meute, Kurt, lui s'assis dans l'herbe avec Nick, discutant sur les dernières tenues McQueen.

Ils étaient là pendant environ une heure. Blaine était debout près du bois, regardant une figure courir, quand soudainement de nulle part, un énorme loup sortit du bois, se dirigeant directement vers Kurt et Nick. Blaine réagi sur l'instinct en train de synchroniser sur le danger envers son compagnon. Il se jeta en avant en sentant le changement, il frappa le sol à quatre pattes en se jetant entre le loup affamé et son compagnon, le loup s'arrêta et Blaine senti un autre loup contre lui. Il n'a pas eut à se retourner pour savoir que c'était Jeff, protégeant Nick.

Il grogna en écoutant Jeff le copier, le loup gémit, Blaine grogna de nouveau en se relevant dans toute sa hauteur. Il vit sa meute reculer, sachant qu'il faisait la pose de l'alpha. Le loup gémit, se retournant, révélant son ventre et son cou nu dans la soumission.

Blaine souffla dans son museau un ordre pour que le loup se change automatiquement, révélant de longs cheveux noirs. La femme réussi à rencontrer les yeux d'Alphas. Blaine entendit Kurt haleter: "Santana" dit Kurt: "Oh chéri", il se dirigea vers elle. Blaine le laissa passer devant, les yeux encore fixés sur la fille en s'assurant qu'elle ne bouge pas pour attaquer son compagnon.

"Kurt" gémit Santana: "Kurt ça fait mal," haleta t-elle.

"Je sais chérie" dit Kurt: "Quelqu'un peut aller lui chercher une couverture s'il vous plaît" demanda Kurt

Nick parti, revenant une minute plus tard avec une couverture. "Ton père est en état de choc" dit Nick

"Je vais m'occuper de lui dans quelques minutes" murmura Kurt en mettant la couverture sur la forme de Santana, il senti Nate à côté de lui: " C'est bon,je m'occupe d'elle, vas voir ton père," murmura Nate en jetant un regard à Blaine qui poussa un souffle en secouant sa fourrure. Nate se mit à rire et aida la jeune fille tremblante et passa devant Burt Carole et Finn.

Kurt se leva et se tourna vers sa famille: "Vous allez bien?" demanda-t-il en marchant vers sa famille, il sentit Blaine contre sa taille, marchant avec lui.

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire" dit Burt, les yeux sur le loup noir énorme au côté de son fils

"Oui, ça m'a été choqué aussi la première fois que j'ai vu ça aussi" dit Kurt en courant doucement ses doigts à travers la fourrure de Blaine, le grattant derrière ses oreilles. Blaine souffla avec indignation en pinçant les doigts de Kurt. Kurt rit avant de faire face à son père.

"C'est encore Blaine, il est toujours le même, il est conscient et en contrôle total de lui-même, il sait qui tu es." dit Kurt alors que Burt regarda Blaine et Blaine lui sourit, la langue pendante et Burt éclata de rire:"Oh mon dieu, c'est juste wow." dit-il en souriant à Blaine.

"Blaine," appela son père, l'alpha en question se tourna pour regarder son père: "Va te changer, nous devons parler" dit Nate et Blaine hocha la tête en se frottant contre Kurt avant de se retirer aller se changé.

Il retrouva son père dans son bureau avec Kurt déjà sur l'une des chaises, Blaine s'assis à côté de lui, laissant Kurt entrelacer leurs doigts.

"Elle a été mordue il y a deux jours. Elle a l'air d'avoir honnêtement aucune idée de ce qui se passe" dit Nate

"J'aurais dû savoir" dit Kurt.

"Kurt, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir." dit Nate.

" Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant" demanda Kurt.

" Elle va rejoindre la meute et nous lui enseignerons comment elle doit apprendre à écouter quelqu'un d'autre." dit Nate.

"Oh, ça va être amusant." dit Kurt:"C'est une forte tête." marmonna t-il.

"On dirai que tu vas avoir un sacré travail a faire, Blaine" dit Nate.

"Génial" marmonna Blaine.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Environ un mois plus tard, Santana était encore en train de s'adapter, alors que Blaine l'avait laissé parce qu'elle agissait égoïste ou lui manquait de respect, mais il était sur son dernier point.

Un jour, il essayait de l'amener à se déplacer sans son aide. Elle ne l'écoutait pas et parlait de toutes les chances qu'elle avait enfin. Après une remarque sarcastique à propos d'être un pauvre alpha avant de se lever pour sortir par la porte comme elle l'avait fait pour chaque pratique depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Blaine hurla: " **ASSIED-TOI.** " avec sa voix d'Alpha tout le monde dans la pièce tomba automatiquement comme un rocher, tout sa meute Kurt, sa mère, même le petit frère de Sebastian, Jase, qui était complètement humain.

" **J'ai essayé et essayé d'être là pour toi et de te faire sentir à l'aise, essayé de t'aider à traverser ce changement de la meilleure façon possible, et tout ce que tu as fait est de ne pas me respecter. Je comprend que tu penses que c'est la merde ou n'importe quoi, mais tu es un loup maintenant et je suis ton alpha, tu vas m'écouter et me respecterez, c'est compris.** " grogna Blaine sonnant vraiment comme un loup alors que Santana le regarda avec les larmes aux yeux. Blaine soupira avant de s'accroupir: "Tu dois comprendre que je n'essaie pas d'être méchant avec vous." dit-il en touchant sa joue.

"J'essaie de t'aider" dit-il d'une voix plus douce et elle se pencha vers le toucher en cherchant le confort de l'alpha.

"Je suis désolé" murmura-t-elle

"oui, moi aussi" lui murmura t-il

"Je n'avais pas l'intention de crier aussi fort" dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse. "Ça va pour tout le monde, je m'excuse pour ça, je ne voulais pas que ça se produise" dit-il en regardant la meute et sa mère et Kurt. Kurt hocha la tête tremblante et prit la main que Blaine lui donna pour l'aider a se relevé.

Blaine aida aussi sa mère: "Je déteste quand tu fais ça toi et ton père." dit-elle en acceptant sa main. Il baissa la tête avec un petit sourire. Elle secoua la tête et soupira avant de marcher vers la cuisine en murmurant quelque chose à propos des alphas et il fallait toujours qu'il soit en contrôle.

Blaine eut un petit rire tranquillement. Il se tourna vers Santana, qui était encore assise tremblante sur le sol, Il l'aida à se relever. Elle poussa un soupir tremblant en cherchant le réconfort de l'alpha.

"Je pense qu'on va arrêter pour aujourd'hui et continuer demain" déclara Blaine, les autres hochèrent la tête et se déplaça dans différentes directions, Nick et Jeff vers les chambres de Jeff, David vers la cuisine, Wes vers le canapé. Santana resta là pendant une seconde avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Blaine tendit sa main pour Kurt qui la prit. Il comprenait le besoin de Santana d'être près de Blaine après ce qui venait d'arriver, mais Kurt avait besoin de son compagnon pour avoir vécu la puissance alpha de Blaine pour la première fois, ça l'a secoué. Il laissa Blaine les conduire à l'étage dans sa chambre en regardant les muscles de Blaine se déplacer sous la peau. Il poussa un soupir tremblant en marchant dans la chambre de Blaine se déplaçant pour s'asseoir sur son lit.

Blaine ferma la porte avant de se retourner pour regarder son compagnon: "Je suis désolé" commença t-il.

"Non, ne le sois pas. Je ne te le reproche pas, elle doit apprendre à t'écouter" dit Kurt en regardant Blaine s'appuyer contre la porte.

"Je ne voulais vous envoyer tous sur les genoux, juste elle." dit Blaine en fermant les yeux, la tête retombant contre la porte.

Kurt se leva en direction de Blaine. Il pressa tout son corps contre Blaine et appuya ses lèvres au cou de Blaine sachant qu'il avait besoin de réconforter Blaine quand il était comme ça, il traînait ses lèvres dans le cou de Blaine avant de reculer et de rencontrer les yeux de Blaine, ils étaient noisettes noires avec un peu de jaune, il haleta quand Blaine les tourna, retournant leurs positions en appuyant Kurt contre la porte en appuyant ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt. Kurt gémit profondément dans sa gorge en laissant Blaine le dominer avec facilité.

* * *

Environ deux heures plus tard, ils étaient recroquevillés sous la couverture, dans les bras l'un l'autre quand Sebastian entra dans la chambre: "Rhabillez-vous les amoureux, ton père veut te parler et le père de Kurt vient de s'arrêter dans l'allée," dit-il dit avant de se retourner et de partir.

Blaine a soupiré en regardant Kurt sortir du lit: "Je me demande ce dont ils pourraient avoir envie de parler" dit Blaine.

"Je ne sais pas et je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir le découvrir" dit Kurt en essayant de trouver son pantalon: "Là-bas, sur la commode, chéri." dit Blaine en bougeant pour prendre des sous-vêtements.

"Comment est-il arrivé là-bas?" murmura Kurt. Blaine se mit à rire: "Aucune idée."

* * *

Après s'être rhabillé, ils descendirent les escaliers pour trouver Burt et Nate assis sur le canapé.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe" demanda Blaine

"Nous étions en train de discuter de la pleine lune et comment nous voulons aller à ce sujet" expliqua Nate.

"Oh oui, j'ai complètement oublié ça arrive" murmura Blaine. "Eh bien depuis qu'il arrive, Burt voulait savoir ce qui se produirait depuis que Kurt dit qu'il voulait être ici." dit Nate

"Nous nous demandions si ça te conviendrait si Burt, Carole et Finn restaient cette nuit-là parce que, avec vous deux, déjà liés, ils font maintenant officiellement partie de la meute aussi." déclara Nate alors que Blaine regarda Kurt qui haussa les épaules.

"Je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment, je savais que ça arrivait à un moment donné." dit Blaine

"D'accord, bon, ont doit aussi discuter des écoles et de ce que vous voulez faire à propos de ça", dit Burt.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda Kurt, soudainement paniqué, si son père savait, si Blaine le savait.

Le seul secret que Kurt avait gardé de Blaine était à quel point il était intimidé. Personne ne savait Karofsky l'avait embrassé ou l'avait menacé de le tuer. Il avait l'intention de le garder de cette façon.

"Rien, nous savons que c'est difficile pour des âmes sœurs d'être séparées les uns des autres." dit Nate, l'air confus.

Blaine ne faisait plus attention. Il regardait Kurt, confus par la façon dont son compagnon s'était tendu, il pouvait aussi sentir que Kurt avait soigneusement fermé la connexion. Le front de Blaine se chiffonna dans la confusion: "Tu vas bien," chuchota t-il. "Oui, je vais très bien" répondit Kurt. Blaine hocha la tête en laissant tomber le sujet, mais se fit un rappel d'aller parler à Santana à ce sujet.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, la pleine lune, et puis l'école.

Kurt avait décidé de rester à McKinley malgré la protestation de la meute,Blaine et Santana. Le premier jour était horrible, il a été Slushier deux fois, mais ça n'a pas briser son humeur car il a retrouver le reste des New Directions. Après quelques semaines sans Karofsky, Kurt a commencé à penser que peut-être qu'il était passé à une nouvelle cible. C'était jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors du couloir après le Glee Club dans le placard du concierge.

Dès que la porte fut fermé, une bouche chaude et peu familière qui était sur la sienne, il lutta et cria avant de mordre la langue qui envahi son la bouche, il entendit un hurlement avant de sentir sa tête claqué contre le mur, il cria et entendit un grognement.

"Allez Hummel, t'as suppliez pour ça." Il se sentit poussé sur ses genoux et quelque chose heurta son menton, se rendant compte de ce que c'était, il serra sa bouche fermé en gémissant, appelant silencieusement son compagnon, soudain, la porte s'envola de ses charnières, tout ce qu'il enregistra était un grognement et un cri étouffé avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

* * *

Blaine avait senti les sentiments de son compagnon toute la journée, ça le troublait, mais au moment où la répétition des Warblers est venue, les émotions de Kurt se sont installées, alors Blaine l'a laissé pour l'instant, planifiant de l'appeler et lui demander à ce sujet.

Ce n'était que près de la fin de la répétition, qu'il sentit de la peur, la peur venant de son compagnon, il se tint debout, les fonctions du cerveau humain se refermaient alors qu'il se lança hors la pièce et sortit dans le parking, n'enregistrant pas les appels frénétiques de Wes après lui, il ignora sa voiture, se jetant dans un sprint complet, il laissa le changement se faire avant de courir plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru, il pouvait se sentir suivre et savait que c'était sa meute.

Il atteint McKinley en moins de dix minutes, un temps record en considérant qu'il s'agissait d'une promenade de deux heures en voiture, il se lança à travers les portes, passa devant une grande femme, il entendit "Juste ciel" mais n'y prêta pas attention.

En suivant l'odeur de son compagnon terrifié, il tourné dans un couloir et pris la scène devant lui. Le grand loup brun et blanc de Santana était au-dessus d'un footballeur costaud qui était paralysé sous elle, son pantalon à mi-chemin de ses jambes, il vit également Finn et deux filles autour d'une figure sur le sol, les autres membres du groupe regardaient le loup.

Blaine grogna et se dirigea vers Finn en sachant que c'était son compagnon sur le sol, il entendit les grognements de sa meute autour de lui en direction de Santana, l'une des filles, petite maigre avec un gros nez, le regardait les yeux écarquillés et se déplaça pour se tenir debout devant Kurt pour le protéger.

La lèvre de Blaine se recroquevilla sur ses dents et ouvrit sa mâchoire, libérant un grognement sauvage alors qu'il s'avançait. Il n'était pas défavorable d'attaquer la jeune fille si elle restait entre lui et son compagnon, mais Finn l'a reconnu et savait ce qu'il voulait, même s'il regardait Blaine avec une pure terreur, il tira la jeune fille loin de Kurt en l'éloignant jusqu'à ce que Blaine s'arrêta de grogner.

Blaine s'avançait en regardant la joue de Kurt, gémissant doucement, les yeux bleus brillants s'ouvrirent pour rencontrer les siens: "Blaine" soupira doucement Kurt, ne voulant rien de plus que de toucher la fourrure sur la tête de son compagnon, Blaine sembla le sentir car il bougea la tête sous la main de Kurt et posa doucement sa tête sur la poitrine de Kurt.

Kurt soupira joyeusement: "Blaine" murmura t-il encore avant de retomber dans obscurité.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, il sentit un lit doux et quelque chose de chaud pressé contre lui, quelque chose qui lui chatouillait le bras. Ses yeux clignota doucement pour s'adapter à la lumière, il sentit le corps chaud se déplacer et entendit un gémissement, ses yeux se sont ajustés et il se retrouva à regardé un loup noir: "Blaine" souffla t-il, la langue du loup sortit de sa bouche dans un sourire, Kurt lui sourit légèrement en soulevant doucement sa main pour caresser la fourrure de Blaine.

"Tu nous as fait peur, mon grand." il entendit son père dire. Il senti les souvenirs revenir, le harcèlement de Karofsky, le placard, la tentative de viol et Blaine. Il gémit doucement, se collant plus près de Blaine.

"Où suis-je" demanda t-il

"Au Manoir Anderson, ils ont un hôpital improvisé et vu que tu n'étais pas mortellement blessé, nous avons pensé qu'il était préférable de t'amener ici parce que je suis sûr que Blaine aurait déchiqueté le personnel de l'hôpital pour te rejoindre." dit Burt avec quelque chose dans sa voix Blaine gémit de nouveau.

"Combien de temps ai-je dormi?" demanda Kurt

"Trois jours." répondit Burt

"trois jours, pourquoi il ne s'est pas encore re-transformé" demanda Kurt, choqué alors que Burt regarda Nate: "Hum Kurt, les loups-garous sont extrêmement protecteurs de leurs compagnons en particulier les alphas et quand Blaine a senti que tu étais en danger, son côté humain s'est fermé en laissant son loup prendre le dessus et fondamentalement, son côté humain de Blaine n'est pas encore réveillé" expliqua Nate

"Alors là, il est plus loup qu'humain" demanda Kurt

"Oui, c'est une bonne façon de voir les choses, il ne peut pas vraiment reconnaître d'autres personnes en dehors de toi et sa meute, il a presque attaqué Rachel et Finn pour te rejoindre et n'a pas laissé Burt près de toi pendant les premières 24 heures et Burt est le seul humain qu'il a laissé près de toi." dit Nate

"Oh combien de temps jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille" demanda Kurt

"Nous n'en n'avons aucune idée, c'est différent pour chaque loup." répondit Nate

"D'accord," marmonna Kurt, souhaitant plus que tout Blaine où déjà re-transformé en humain, Blaine gémit de nouveau. "Hey chéri," marmonna t-il, Blaine le regarda, de l'inquiétude dans ses traits: "Je vais bien, j'aimerai vraiment que tu sois humain." murmura Kurt en se laissant tomber de nouveau dans l'obscurité.

* * *

La prochaine fois qu'il se réveilla, il était conscient d'un corps chaud pressé contre lui, un corps très chaud et très nu familier de Blaine enveloppé autour de lui remplit sa tête, il respira en se tortillant doucement et Blaine gémit et le serra plus près. Les doux yeux noisette s'ouvrit pour rencontrer ses yeux bleus.

"Bonjour" dit Blaine alors que Kurt l'embrassa. Blaine laissa échapper un bruit de choc avant de l'embrasser en retour pendant quelques secondes puis il éloigna doucement Kurt de son corps. Kurt gémit de besoin.

"Shh, c'est bon, je t'ai compris" dit Blaine a que Kurt s'enfouit dans sa chaleur, sanglotant doucement.

Après quelques minutes lorsque les reniflement de Kurt s'arrêta, Blaine s'exclama: "Kurt pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais victime d'intimidation à ce point." demanda Blaine, sa voix épaisse avec ses propres larmes.

"Je ne sais pas, ça me semblait juste à l'époque." dit Kurt.

"S'il te plaît, ne me caches plus jamais des choses comme ça, Kurt. S'il te plaît." dit Blaine, les larmes tombant sur ses joues.

"Je ne le ferai plus, Blaine, je suis tellement désolé" dit Kurt, des larmes coulant de nouveau.

"Hey, non, rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute." dit Blaine, le serrant plus près de lui.

"Si je te l'avais dit, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivés." dit Kurt.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y a plus rien que nous puissions maintenant," déclara Blaine.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé" demanda Kurt.

"Je n'en n'ai honnêtement aucune idée" murmura Blaine: "Mon père a fait quelque chose comme le menacé ou quelque chose que je ne sais pas."

"Et les New Directions, qu'en est-il d'eux?" demanda Kurt, se rappelant que Rachel et Mercedes étaient avec lui.

Eh bien, ont leurs a tout expliqué tout et ils sont venus tous les jours depuis que tu as été amené. Je pense que je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour demander. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment beaucoup, j'étais pas moi-même." dit Blaine en souriant légèrement

"Andouille" murmura Kurt: "Alors, et nous, on va bien?" demanda Kurt, soudainement timide.

"Nous n'avons jamais été aussi bien, mon amour" murmura Blaine en embrassant doucement Kurt. Kurt sourit dans le baiser, la chaleur se répandant à travers lui.

 **Fin**


End file.
